


Pretty Please?

by FangFero



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangFero/pseuds/FangFero
Summary: Lamb Lavellan finds tiny animals at the Black Emporium and tries to convince his magical boyfriend to help him get one too.





	Pretty Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago, it's not great, but it's quick and cute and I like it and didn't want to lose it again. Let me know if you'd like to see more escapades of Inquisitor Lamb Lavellan. :)

There were two things almost everyone in Thedas came to know about inquisitor Lamb Lavellan: 1) He never seemed to take things seriously unless he had to,and 2) He absolutely LOVED animals.

 

Maybe it was all that time growing up in the Dales, spending more of his time among the wild creatures that seemed to respect him more than his own people, or perhaps he was simply just kind hearted toward all innocent creatures, but let’s just say trying to acquire materials and hides for inquisition forces was never cheap or easy.

 

This is part of what led the inquisitor and his party to the Black Emporium, each one busy with their own agendas for being there. Cassandra and Bull, as well as Sera had come as backup, though Cassandra was distracted by the collection of books on a shelf and Sera busied herself with making funny faces in the magic mirror. Bull stuck close to the inquisitor, looking absently at things as they passed, but afraid to touch in case it might somehow be cursed or possessed.

 

Now, regarding those two facts about Lamb, that meant there was a bored inquisitor busying himself with flipping through a book of rare material samples for the inquisition. After about ten minutes he decided to just buy everything they had and let Cullen sort it out later. Maker knows they had the gold for it at this point.

 

Finally, Lamb was free to browse the shop as he saw fit. He reached up to pull one of the spell books off a shelf, rolling his eyes when Xenon the Antiquarian warned him of being careful. He smiled when he opened the book, unable to actually understand any of it, but able to recognise it as Tevinter from nights he would curl up with Dorian and he would read to him.

 

“We should bring Dorian with us next time,” Lamb quietly spoke to Bull, but mostly to himself. “I think he would enjoy it here.”

 

Just then, a small growl was heard from under the table Lamb was standing in front of. Taking a step back, he looked down and his eyes widened as he gasped softly. 

 

Under the table, chewing on what seemed to be a bit of dried fish was a tiny black bear. There were stars in Lamb’s eyes as he slowly crouched down to get a better look. How could a bear be so tiny? It was smaller than any cub he’s ever come across. Lamb was instantly in love.

 

Without moving at all, Xenon called out to them, “You may pet the tiny bear, he answers to ‘Chauncey’.”

 

Slowly reaching out, Lamb patted the bear’s head, before it growled again, turning to bite down on his gloved hand, causing a little pain but not even breaking the skin underneath. Letting Chauncey gnaw on his hand, Lamb looked back and Xenon and asked, “Where did you get him? Please I have to know.”

After a quiet grumble, Xenon replied, “A magister miniaturized him specially at great cost. I doubt you’ll be able to find another like him in the world.”

 

Lamb pouted, carefully prying Chauncey from his glove and standing before an idea hit him and he gasped. He didn’t know a magister per se, but he had a boyfriend back at skyhold that could have been one, and loves learning about new magic.

 

Turning, Lamb took off out of the shop area and down the corridor toward the door shouting, “We have to go!” Being the first one on the back of his horse and taking off, leaving his very confused colleagues in the dust.

 

\--

 

Dorian was in his little library section back at Skyhold, sipping his tea and enjoying a book while the quiet lasted, which wasn’t long at all until he heard a door slam open on the floor below, and the loud thumping of boots as he heard his lover running up the stairs to greet him. 

 

Dorian stood just in time to be pulled into a kiss by the inquisitor, taken by surprise and let himself be dragged toward his bedroom. When he was pushed down to sit on his bed, he finally gathered his wits to ask what in the blight was going on.

 

“Dorian~” the inquisitor purred while he moved to straddle his lap and loosely hug his neck. “Dorian, can I have a tiny bear,” he asked while leaning in to feather light kisses up the side of the mage’s face.

 

“Wait, can you what? I…” Dorian trailed off when Lamb nipped at the shell of his ear. Holding back a groan and steeling his will, he gently pushed his elven lover back enough to look up at him. “What on earth has gotten into you?”

 

Lamb smiled sheepishly, leaning back and rubbing Dorian’s chest while he gently laid his forehead against Dorian’s. “I went to the Black Emporium, and there were tiny animals there Dorian. Animals that should be much much bigger, shrunken down to manageable sizes.” Lamb grinned and started to kiss Dorian’s face again between sentences. 

 

“There was a bear the size of a nug.” A kiss to the cheek. “A half sized snowfleur.” A kiss to the chin. “You know how much I just  _ adore _ snowfleurs.” A kiss to the neck. “Especially a tiny one?” He cooed, nipping at Dorian’s adam’s apple and making the older mage grunt, and push him back again.

 

Dorian cleared his throat, trying to ignore the blush undoubtedly creeping across his face and ignore the tightening in his pants. “I don’t know what makes you think I have the ability to shrink things.”

 

“But the antiquarian said a magister shrunk the bear.” Lamb bit his lip after receiving a dirty look from his lover. “Yes, I know you’re not a magister, but you’re as powerful, if not more so than any magister we’ve met. Pretty please Dorian?” Lamb pouted and returned his attention to Dorian’s neck, just lightly ghosting his lips along the soft brown skin.

 

It didn’t take long for Dorian to cave in, promising no miracles, but that he’d at least look into the spell that might have been used while he laid down across his bed, pulling a giggling and thankful Lamb down with him.


End file.
